Kuroi
by Tachi-chwann
Summary: Kuroi, jeune fille de 15 ans on va dire, est issue d'une grande famille. Un jour en allant au lycée, elle rencontre deux étranges garçons...LUNA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Kuroi

**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas mes personnages ( mise à part Kuroi ) Il appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Genre :** Romantique et ... c'est tout je crois...

**Couples : **Oui... enfin vous vérez bien...

**Note : **En fait, cette fanfiction est un de mes rêves. Quand je me suis réveillée, le matin ( Je précise pour les lecteurs ayant des origines de vampire. ) je me suis dit: " Il faut absolument que je l'écrive pour ne pas l'oublier!!!" et me voilà en train de galèrée à écrire ça pour vous... Drôle d'histoire... Il y aura 4 ou 5 chapitres. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée... comme toutes les autres.**

C'est le matin, le soleil grimpe le long de mon mur et mon réveil se met à sonner. Je ne me lève pas. Non, pas tout de suite… le lycée est bien un supplice pour moi. Je plaque mon oreiller sur ma tête et balance mon réveil qui sonne sans arrêt pour bien insister sur le fait que je dois y aller. Je me lève donc enfin pour me dirigée vers la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre, me place devant mon lavabo et me regarde dans mon miroir. Ma peau n'est ni blanche ni matte. Mes yeux verts ressortent parfaitement sous ma peau sablée. Mes cheveux sont châtains clair et laissent apparaître des reflets dorés. Mon corps n'est pas maigre, pas gros non plus, mais montre quelques rondeurs pas bien visibles au niveau des joues. Je ne suis pas très grande non plus, entre les un mètre cinquante six et les un mètre cinquante sept. Âgée de quinze ans, je fais partie d'une grande famille de riches qui travaillent pour des familles d'assassins. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur le travail de mes parents qui veulent que je prenne l'héritage.

Les pas de ma mère s'entendent.

-Kuroi, tu vas être en retard ma fille ! La voiture t'attend !

-Oui, Mère… !

- Bien.

Je me presse pour ne pas mettre ma mère en colère, puis, après avoir enfilée mon uniforme, me presse de dévalés les escaliers principaux de la demeure des Roseru et me faufile par la porte de la voiture que le portier se dépêche d'ouvrir. Le chauffeur démarre la voiture en direction de York Shin City. En effet, la demeure ne se trouve pas vraiment dans la ville. Elle se situe au nord de celle-ci et il faut bien 10 minutes avant d'arriver au lycée. Les arbres défilent par la fenêtre et le paysage commence à s'urbaniser. Les élèves de mon école traversent les rues voisines en courant, certains semblent s'amuser, d'autres discuter. Tout ce que je n'arrive pas à faire. J'évite mes camarades sous ordres de ma mère.

Enfin arrivée à destination, je descendis de la voiture. Les autres élèves se contentent de me regarder, fascinés par ma politesse malgré son indifférence en vers les autres. Je n'avait jamais adressée un seul sourire depuis mon arrivée, au collège. Aujourd'hui, cela ne les surprenne plus.

La sonnerie des cours retentie, puis, tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle de cours. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, près de la fenêtre, et regarde par celle-ci. Le professeur entre dans la salle, mais pas seul cette fois-ci. Avec un jeune homme qui doit avoir pas plus de 20 ans.

L'enseignant nous interpelle et commence.

-Je vous présente notre docteur scolaire, Mr. Léorio. Il sera présent pendant quelque temps dans notre infirmerie durant le temps d'un stage de deux mois. Il ne sera pas là les après-midi et le vendredi si vous avez un problème. Merci à tous.

Le nouveau docteur s'incline pour nous saluer, puis, il sort de la classe. C'est à ce moment là que j'eue la merveilleuse idée, puisque maintenant nous possédons un médecin scolaire seulement durent deux mois, de profiter de l'occasion pour faire semblant d'être malade pour pouvoir rester à l'infirmerie durant la journée et loupée malencontreusement quelques cours.

Après la fin du cours de math, je me rends en direction du bureau de notre médecin. Je frappe à la porte. C'est bizarre, je me sens nerveuse. Mes mains tremblent. J'hésite à entrée. Finalement, je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Le médecin est bien là, seul, assis à son bureau, mais, plus pour longtemps. Deux jeunes hommes du même âge que moi me bousculèrent.

-Léorio ! C'est super ! Tu es enfin devenu médecin à mi-temps ! dit le garçon avec les cheveux en piques noir.

-Ouais, ouais… moi, je paris qu'il va se faire renvoyer au bout de quinze jours… à force de regarder des filles qui sont beaucoup plus jeunes que lui ….continua le garçon avec les cheveux blancs.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Je n'ai même pas dépassé la vingtaine !

-Ha bon… je croyais. Gon, tu ne veux pas plutôt que l'on aille dans les salles de jeux vidéo qu'il y a à côté ?

-Nan ! Je suis venu pour voir Léorio.

-Merci Gon, mais, Kirua a raison. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans un établissement comme ça sans autorisation. Sortez d'ici. On se reverra en fin de journée si vous voulez.

Je me demande bien qui sont ces garçons… ils ne font pas parti du lycée, pourtant ils ont le même âge que moi… ils devraient aller à l'école. Bon. Je dois rentrer. Je rentre dans le bureau. Ils me regardent étonnés.

-B- bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre.

- …qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien… Est-ce possible d'aller me reposer ?

-heu… oui, je crois que les lits sont derrière. Tu peux y aller. Je vais quand même vérifier si tu as de la fièvre. Attends moi dans la salle j'arrive.

-Ou- oui !

-Et vous, vous allez sortir immédiatement du lycée. J'ai eu assez de problèmes pour me faire accepter, alors ne m'en créer pas !

- Mais… ! Allez quoi… ! S'il te plait ! Supplie le garçon aux cheveux noir.

-Si vous voulez rester, allez plutôt donc vous inscrire dans le lycée. Moi, je ne veux pas de problèmes.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc soupire. Il ne semble pas satisfait de la réponse du médecin. Il se frotte la tête, entraîne son ami aux piques noirs vers la sortie.

-Hey ! N'écoute pas ce que ce type te raconte ! Lance t-il dans ma direction.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je me contente de hocher la tête pour me diriger ensuite vers la salle de repos. Le docteur me suit, je m'assoie sur le lit, puis, il pose simplement sa main sur mon front. Il se relève et saisi le thermomètre qui est sur la table à côté de moi. Je le met dans ma bouche, l'enlève au bout de dix minutes.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre mais ça va. Tu peux te reposée un peu, mais, après tu retourne en cours.

-D'accord….merci.

Mince. C'est un bon médecin. D'habitude, ils me disent de rentrer chez moi et je ne peux pas sortir sans son autorisation. Bon, ce n'est pas grave….. Je reste le temps d'une récréation, je retourne en cours. Je n'ai jamais vue une journée aussi longue…pour un dernier jour de cours….

* * *

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Alala... j'ai galérée pour écrire le début...

**Kirua:** Qu'est qu'on vient faire là dedans nous?!

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Hehehe ! Tu vas voir !

**Gon:** Ne ... Kuroi-chan ! Tu pourras me faire un peu plus parler la prochaine fois ...?

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Ha ha ... Hi-mi-tsu !^^

**Kirua:** Laisse tomber ! Cette planche à pain ne te dira rien ! Elle est tellement...BAMM!!!

**Désolée. Veillez attendre quelques minutes. Cette scène a été censurée. Merci.**

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Tu disais ?!

**Gon:** Ha! Kirua!

**La suite au prochain épisode...**

_**Reviews ?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Kuroi

**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu (M****, encore elle...)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ce ne sont **toujours pas** mes personnages ( mise à part Kuroi ) Il appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Genre :** Romantique et ... c'est tout je crois...

**Couples : **Oui... enfin vous vérez bien...

**Note :** A vrai dire la suite, je ne la voyais pas vraiment comme ça mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire... j'espère...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: encore eux !**

C'est le week-end …ça fait bientôt un jour entier que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre. Je repense encore à ce qu'il c'était passer l'autre jour. Bien que j'en aie vraiment envie, je n'arrive pas a me l'enlever de la tête. Je n'aie pas mangée de la journée. J'ai faim, mais, je n'en aie pas envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… je m'ennuie, je veux jouer. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je vais lui ouvrir. Ma servante s'excuse et s'incline devant moi. Je ne sais quoi penser.

-Mademoiselle, vos parents aimeraient vous voir.

-J'y vais tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Je dévale les escaliers du deuxième étage et traverse le long couloir qui mène au bureau de mon père. Arrivée à destination, je m'arrête deux secondes avant d'annoncer ma présence à mon père. La grande porte rouge du bureau est intrigante. Je ne sais quoi faire.

-Père ! Je suis là !

-Entre ma fille, je voulais justement te parler.

Je me présente devant lui. Sa présence pèse sur mes poumons. J'ai peur. J'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Mes mains se crispent.

-Assis-toi et détends-toi. Je ne t'ai jamais mordu à ce que je sache.

-…hm…

-Je voulais te prévenir d'un de mes projets. Je vais organiser un bal et je veux que tu y sois présente. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Quand mon père me parlait de cette manière là, cela voulait dire qu'il me cachait quelque chose de très important dont il ne voulait pas que je me mêle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'accepte son offre, mais, je comptais bien savoir ce qu'il ne voulait pas me montrer. Ce dernier moi avait été déjà assez bizarre comme ça, alors je ne veux pas que ça empire. Je pars de la pièce sombre en saluant mon père, puis, je sors de la maison. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Les alentours environnants notre demeure étaient toujours calme. Personne n'osait venir près de chez nous. La forêt qui entourait presque intégralement la propriété est calme. Je m'y aventure souvent pour parler aux arbres et aux animaux. Là est le seul endroit où je peux être moi-même sans avoir à donner une autre image de ce que je suis. Les « habitants » de la forêt eux n'ont pas peur de moi et ne me rejettent pas. Je sens une présence non loin…. Elle m'est inconnue… qui est-ce ? Je me fonds dans le décor ? Où je me montre ? HAaaa … ! Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir… ! Des bruits de pas ? Je fais quoi ? Je me cache ? Non, mauvaise idée…. Je sens que quelqu'un me regarde par derrière. Je me retourne.

-Ha ? fit un garçon avec des cheveux blanc. Gon ! C'est bon ! C'était juste une fille !

-Je peux descendre alors…répondit un garçon avec des cheveux noir.

Ils me disent quelque chose…

-C'est vous qui étiez à l'infirmerie, je me trompe ?lançais – je avec un ton indifférent. Que venez vous faire ici ? Cet endroit et privé. Il appartient à ma famille. Partez.

-Pourquoi tu nous parles comme ça ? On venait juste s'entraîner…

-Allez viens Gon… partons.

-Répondez à mes questions avant.

-On a pas le temps, planche à pain.

Planche à pain… il m'a appelée p- planche à pain … ?! J'espère qu'il ne fait pas référence à ma poitrine ce pervers … ! Je vais lui… ! Non, reste calme… reste calme… tu as mal entendue ma belle…

-Comment m'as –tu appelée ?

-Planche à pain. Allez viens Gon. On va trouver un autre endroit.

Je – vais – le - TUER ! Au moment où il se retourna, je prise la première chose qui me passa sous la main et lui balança en plaine tête. Il se retrouva ensevelit sous un gros rocher qui devait peser pas moins de dix kilos.(_ne me demmandez pas d'où vient le rocher moi non plus je ne sais pas...)_ Mais bizarrement le rocher est entouré de glace. Nous sommes pourtant au printemps et le temps d'aujourd'hui est plus que correct… le garçon aux cheveux blanc se releva.

-Kirua ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Oui, oui… ça va … je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle sache utiliser le Nen…

-Qu- qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

Les deux garçons me regardèrent d'un air étonné par ma réaction, mais comment j'avais fait ça ? Je me laisse tomber par terre.

-Alors tu ne sais pas comment tu as fais ça ? Me dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir s'approche de moi, puis, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relevée. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe…

-Je m'appelle Gon. Et toi ?

Je le regarde un instant pour enfin baisser la tête. Je suis sidérée… qu'est ce que j'ai fais… ?

-Laisse tomber Gon. Elle ne va pas te répondre.

-J- je m'appelle Kuroi.

-Tu vois qu'elle m'a répondu ! Dit il en lui adressant un large sourire.

Aujourd'hui est la première fois que je montre une expression à quelqu'un. Ma mère allait me gronder si elle était au courant. Je me relève, m'incline devant eux pour m'excuser, puis, je parts en courrant vers la maison. Il ne fallait pas que ce qui venait d'arriver recommence. Je ne dois montrer aucune expression. Notre famille est comme ça depuis des années et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer ça. Quelqu'un cour derrière moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et entrevois le garçon avec des cheveux blancs. Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore. Mince… je trébuche… je m'écroule au sol. Il s'approche de moi. Mais, mince ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, merci.

Je me relève comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien.

-Alors arrête de me suivre.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne nous autorises pas à rester pour nous entraîner.

-Entraîner à quoi ?

-Au Nen.

-Mais c'est quoi à la fin ce « Nen » ?

-Je te montrerais si tu nous laisses.

-Je ne vous en empêche pas, vous pouvez vous exercez autre part.

-Non, il y a trop de monde en ville et pas assez de place.

-…tu vas me faire chier encore longtemps ?

Il m'attrape mon poigné et me tire vers là d'où on venait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais t'obliger à nous autoriser à rester.

-Mais lâche-moi !

-Non.

-Je t'autorise à rester alors lâche moi !

Il enlève sa main de mon poigné et me regarde. Qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation.

-Excuse moi mais je crois que tu ne m'as pas dis ton nom tout à l'heure.

-…hum ?

-Ton nom.

-Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

-Bien alors tu ne veux pas rester.

-…Kirua.

-Quoi ?

-Kirua…je suis Kirua.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener là bas ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Bien alors je n'ai plus besoin de te convaincre. Salut, planche à pain !

-Hey ! Attends !

Puis il disparu. Je n'ai jamais eue envie de frapper quelqu'un autant que ce type ! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus un souffle !

* * *

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Il était pas bien ce chapitre ?!

**Kirua:** ....Non.

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Tu veux une deuxième bosse?!

**Kirua:** Vas-y ! Essaye un peu !

**Cette scène à été encore censurée alors de la publication. Veuillez patientez encore quelques instant.**

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Bref ... c'est encore moi qui a gagnée, ne m'en veux pas si tu n'est pas assez fort...!

**Kirua:** ...pfff... tu vas voir...!

**La suite au prochain épisode....**

* * *

_**Reviews ?!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre :

Kuroi

**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu ( et non ça n'a pas changer entre temps !)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ce ne sont **toujours toujours pas** mes personnages ( mise à part Kuroi ) Il appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Genre :** Romantique et ... c'est tout je crois...

**Couples : **Oui... enfin vous vérez bien...

**Note :** ....rien à dire...

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Mes sentiments changent...**

Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant que l'on se connaît. Je m'entends bien avec Gon, il est sympa comme garçon, par contre Kirua… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire mais un jour ça va lui tomber dessus !

Aujourd'hui, lundi, premier jour de cours de la semaine. Jour tout à fait normal… Je met mon uniforme, je déjeune, je sorts, puis… mon chauffeur est là mais….Gon et Kirua. Je recule d'un pas.

-Espèces d'…. ! Kirua pose sa main sur ma bouche, ce qui m'empêche de parler.

-Tais toi !!

-… aujourd'hui on vient avec toi au lycée ! Repris Gon.

Je retire la main de Kirua de ma bouche.

- Ca ne va pas la tête de venir chez moi ! Ma mère va m'engueuler si elle vous voit ici !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Si je m'inquiète ! Je vais être en retard !

-Mademoiselle, vous allez être en retard… votre mère ne va pas être contente… m'indiqua le chauffeur.

-Oui, j'arrive. Et vous, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

-On est venus exprès pour toi alors tu pourrais nous remercier !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous remercierais. Allez, montez avec moi… je vais vous ramener à la ville…Mr. Tanaka, dis-je en m'adressant au chauffeur, je vous en supplie, n'en parlez pas à ma mère … !

Il se contente de sourire dans ma direction pour guise de réponse. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Ils montent dans la voiture. Je fais de même. Mais pour qui se prennent ils ?! Pour mes amis ?! Je n'en ai pas et je n'en aurais pas !

Une fois arrivé, ils descendent de la voiture et c'est fini ! Ils partent et me laissent respirer !

Nous sommes arrivés. Nous sortons de la voiture, puis, sans leur adresser un mot, je me dirige vers le lycée et ces deux idiots me suivent. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour les frapper ! Enfin dans le couloir, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Enfin libre ! Je rentre dans la classe et m'assoie à ma place. Le cours commence. Le professeur nous rend nos examens d'histoire. Comme d'habitude, j'ai la meilleure note, sinon je me fais étriper par ma mère. Comme d'habitude, je sens tous les regards et les murmures des élèves posés sur moi. Je m'en fiche. Et la journée ne fait que commencer...

* * *

C'est enfin la fin des cours. Plus d'image à donner ! Enfin ! Je rentre chez moi ! Je descends de la voiture telle le vent en oubliant de remercier le chauffeur. Je pose mon sac dans ma chambre. Je ressors la minute qui suit de la demeure familiale pour aller en direction de la forêt. Quelle pomme je suis ! J'ai oubliée d'enlever mon uniforme. Maintenant que je suis dans la forêt, j'ai la flèmme de retourner me changer. Je repars, en marchant cette fois-ci, pour rejoindre les deux idiots qui m'attendent. Pff…me demander de venir les rejoindre après les cours, en plein milieu de la semaine ! Mais pour qui ils se prennent ?! J'ai des devoirs à faire moi ! Je travaille moi par rapport à certains ! Enfin bref… c'est vraiment pas le moment… J'arrive près de la rivière, là où ils m'avaient dit d'aller. Ils ne sont pas là. J'entends des bruits derrière moi. C'est peut être eux. Je me rapproche du bruit pour voir. Je retourne à côté de la rivière et me penche au dessus de l'eau pour voir mon reflet dedans. Mon visage est triste comme la lune. Mes yeux sont vides. Je ne ressemble qu'à une vieille poupée inanimée. Pourquoi ces deux idiots veulent à tout prix rester avec moi ? Je ne suis pas très fréquentable et ma famille est horrible… Je suis vraiment nulle… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à leur dire de me laisser seule ?

Quelqu'un me pousse. Ha non je tombe ! Aïe ! La tête la première… Celui qui a fait ça, je vous jure que sa vie ne s'éternisera pas ! Je m'éternise dans le lac, trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Kirua… tu vas mourir !!!

-C'était trop tentent ! Ha ha ha ! Qu'est ce tu faisais dans cette position la aussi ?

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?! Idiot !

-Hahaha !

Je vais le frapper !!! Au moment où je suis prête à commencer à courser Kirua pour le tuer, Gon arrive avec un train de retard. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! Si on veut…il s'approche de moi et me tends la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais trempée ?

-Devine ! Lançais je en regardant Kirua d'un regard assassin.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

-Non merci ! Ca va aller ! Je peux me lever toute seule…

Je met ma main par terre pour m'aider à me mettre debout et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends conte que j'ai mal à la cheville.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Gon. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

-Non. Je vais bien. Dis-je en plaquant ma main sur ma cheville.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Hm…j'ai un peu mal à la cheville…mais c'est bon ça va passer…

-Il faut aller voir Léorio !

-Hey calme toi …Léorio n'est pas là l'après-midi…et puis elle n'a rien qu'une petite entorse !

-J'y vais quand même, toi reste ici avec elle !

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Kirua a raison ! J'ai rien !

Gon coure vers la ville sans nous écouter. Me voilà bien avancée ! Seule avec un attardé pareil ! Kirua désespéré, pousse un grand soupir, s'approche de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais… vas avec lui ! Moi je vous attends ici ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Ta cheville ?

-Oui, ça va ! J'ai pas besoin non plus de ta compassion !

Kirua pris mon bras et me prise sur son dos.

-Hey… que fais-tu ?! Laisse moi par terre !

-Tais toi ! Tu ne peux pas marcher !

-Et alors ?!

-On m'a demandé de te surveiller, alors tu te tais ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré y aller !

-La faute à qui que je suis obligée de me faire surveiller ?! Crétin !

Il me porte jusqu'à un rocher et me dépose dessus. Je m'assoie en essayant de ne pas penser à ma cheville.

-Tu ne pleures pas ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je pleure ?

-Parce que tu as mal, crétine.

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?! C'est juste une entorse !

-Non mais ça m'intrigue… et t'as pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourd.

-Tais toi donc. J'ai besoin de silence…

Arrive en courrant accompagner de Léorio. C'est pas trop tôt !

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Se plaigne Kirua.

-Tu n'as pas honte de déranger des amis quand ils travaillent !

-…tss… t'as une blessée alors dépêche toi de la regarder, « docteur ».

Il observe ma cheville. Ça fait mal… je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer… Il la relâche.

-Elle est seulement tordue... Tu as mal ?

-…oui.

-Y'a pas grand-chose à faire, je vais simplement te donner de la pommade et te bander le pied.

-Merci. Pour ce qui est de l'argent ?

-Non, non. C'est bon. Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en se relevant. Bon je retourne travailler. Si il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez.

Il me tendis se qu'il voulait me donner, puis, disparu dans la forêt. Ha oui ! Et les deux autres, ils me voulaient quoi pour me déranger ?!

-Pourquoi vouliez vous que je vienne déjà ?

-Heu… rien de spécial… on voulait juste que tu viennes t'amuser avec nous.

-Juste pour ça ?! Désolé mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! J'ai pas le temps pour vos gamineries, j'ai devoirs à faire moi ! Je vais au lycée !

-…tsss. Je te l'avais dis Gon et puis toi, passe moi ça, me dit-il en m'arrachant la pommade et la bande des mains.

Il m'enlève ma chaussure et me soigne. Je lui dis que je peux le faire toute seule, il ne veut rien entendre. Il est chiant mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Il met la bande et me balance le reste dans les mains.

-On est quitte, dit-il en me tournant le dos. J'ai plus rien à te devoir. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai soigné. Viens, on y va Gon !

-Ho…On se calme. Je peux pas marcher donc vous allez m'aider à rentrer chez moi.

Kirua s'avance vers moi, prend mon bras et me met sur son dos.

-Je voyais pas les choses dans ce sens la … ! Laisse moi descendre !

-Tais toi ou je te fais tomber par terre.

Nous traversons la forêt en direction de la maison. Ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça…d'être sur son dos… par contre, ses mains sont froides, je déteste ça ! J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Ses cheveux sont doux. Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! C'est Kirua ! Un idiot qui fait tout pour m'énerver ! Mes joues me brûlent. Je me sens bizarre… ça doit être à cause d'être restée dans l'eau. J'ai due attraper un coup de froid. Enfin arrivés, il me pose par terre devant la porte principale et se barre en courrant sans que j'aie le temps de lui dire merci. Gon par contre me fais de grand signe de mains pour me dire au revoir. Je fais de même, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. Je rentre. Préviens de mon arrivée à ma mère et remonte dans ma chambre. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Il est dix heures du soir, ma servante m'aide à enfiler ma robe de chambre. Je me couche. La journée à encore été bien longue et je suis creuvée…

* * *

**Kuroi-himitsu:** J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre...

**Gon:** Et moi c'est quand que je fais quelque chose d'interressant ?

**Kuroi-himitsu:** Tu veux que je t'efface de l'histoire ? J'ai aucuns soucis à ce sujet !

**Gon:** T'es pas gentille...

**Kirua:** C'est pas nouveau ...

**Kuroi-himitsu:** J'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

**Kurapika:** Et moi c'est quand que j'apparais ?

**Kuroi-himitsu, Kirua et Gon:** ...

**La suite au prochain épisode...**

* * *

_**Reviews ?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Kuroi

**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu (_bouh... pas elle...)_

**Disclaimer** : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages ( mise à part Kuroi ) Il appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Genre :** Romantique et ... c'est tout je crois...

**Couples : **Oui... enfin vous vérez bien...

**Note : **Pour ceux qui ont suivit avec pation _(Atchoum!_) ma fanfic jusqu'ici _(et je les félicites par la même occasion ! Clap clap clap !),_ vous avez dus remarqués que j'utilise souvent les points de suspention. Et oui ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de ses signes que l'on met à chaque fin de phrase qui précède la majuscule ! Vous devez vous dire mais c'est qui cette folle ! (_ceux qui pensent ça, je peux prédire une abréviation de leur vie très douloureuse. Ha! Ha! Ha!_ ) Mais non, je ne suis pas folle! ( _juste un peu..._ °3°~ ) Ils sont très utilisés dans de nombreux livres comme par exemple... ! Bref... TT^TT

* * *

**Chapitre 4: sans nom...**

Mon réveil sonne. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je ne me sens pas bien… je crois que j'ai un peu de fièvre. Je veux aller à l'école, mais… je n'arrive pas à me lever. Suzanne, ma servante, ouvre ma porte. Je me lève en essayant de faire comme ci tout va bien, mais vu son expression, ça n'a pas l'air très convainquant…Je lui demande de me préparée un petit déjeuné consistant pour lui faire croire que j'ai faim, mais, j'ai l'impression que ça l'inquiète plus qu'autre chose… je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant ! J'enfile mon uniforme, prends mon sac et descends en bas pour déjeuner. Heureusement, l'expression soupçonneuse qui était présente sur son visage a disparue. Je suis soulagée… cependant, elle disparue de la pièce pour revenir avec une boîte de médicament pour les mal de tête… finalement j'ai tors, elle a remarquée que je vais pas très bien. Je descends pour sortir et au moment où je pose la main sur la porte principale, Suzanne m'interpelle.

-Ne vous surmenée pas trop mademoiselle… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merci, mais, je vais bien, Suzanne ! Et puis, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de m'appeler « mademoiselle » à tout bout de champs quand ma mère n'est pas là !

-Vous… Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

-Bien… alors… bonne journée mademoiselle !

Suzanne et moi sommes amies d'enfance. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi et à perdue ses parents, mais, nous avons traversées de dures épreuves toutes les deux alors nous nous disons nos problèmes et nous entraidions quand ça n'allait pas… je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Cependant, due à notre différence sociale, j'ai due me séparer d'elle. Un jour nous nous sommes retrouvé et pour rester ensemble, j'ai demandée à ma mère de faire d'elle ma servante. Voilà l'histoire…

Je lui fais un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers la voiture. Mince ! Je vais être en retard ! La voiture démarre. Je sens que aujourd'hui est un jour à problèmes… et c'est peu dire… je n'aurais peut-être pas due venir au lycée dans cet état là… mais bon. Maintenant que je suis partie, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Maintenant, que je réfléchis… j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublier de faire quelque chose… je ne sais pas quoi mais ça doit être important… Ha… ! J'ai trop mal à la tête, je ne peux pas réfléchir ! Oups, on est arrivés ! J'avance vers la salle cours. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai oublier de faire pour que ça me hante comme ça ? Je m'assoie à ma place. […] Mes devoirs !!!! J'ai oubliée de les faire à cause de ces deux imbéciles !!! Je fais quoi dans ces cas là moi ?! Ho. J'ai trouvée ! Il vaut mieux que je fasse la morte ! Attention… ! A trois ! Un, deux, trois ! Je fais la tête de la fille qui va mourir dans deux secondes trente. Le problème, c'est que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien là… j'ai la tête qui tourne… je me sens tombée… plus rien.

* * *

Un chat noir… ? Et puis…un lapin blanc… ? Où est ce que je suis ? Je me sens bien… cette odeur… ça sens bon… Je me lève. L'endroit où je me trouve m'est inconnu mais je le connais… ce que je dis n'a aucun sens. C'est magnifique. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire l'endroit. L'air est fraîche et respirable… ce n'est pas comme à York Shin City où l'on a du mal à respirer avec l'humidité qu'il y a dans l'air… Je suis entourée de magnifiques collines où des fleures violettes et noires poussent. Le ciel est d'un bleu opaque et aucun nuage à l'horizon. C'est beau… Le lapin blanc s'avance vers moi. Il est trop mignon avec son petit grelot autour du cou.

-Bonjour Kuroi ! Je m'appelle Usagi ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer !

Attends un peu… le lapin viens de parler…Petit temps de réflexion. Pas possible ! Je suis en plein rêve…pourtant j'ai des sensations… et puis cette odeur… Je dois éviter de trop réfléchir !

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, m'empressais-je de dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Ce passage c'est juste histoire de rendre ce chapitre de l'histoire un peu plus long pour qu'il soit de la même taille que les trois premiers ! Excuse nous de te faire attendre !

-Ha. Ok je comprends mieux… en gros l'auteur n'est pas assez douée pour ne pas faire de gros trou dans l'histoire… je vois, je vois !

-Merci de ta compréhension.

-MAIS TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?!

L'auteur qui n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire débarque d'on ne sais où. Il s'assoit en tailleur devant moi et se penche pour implorer mon pardon. Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Sincèrement désolée.

Je sors ma tapette à mouche géante d'on ne sais toujours pas d'où elle sort et l'envois vers d'autres cieux.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » J'entends que quelqu'un parle.

«-Elle va bien ?!

-Mademoiselle… je lui avais dis de faire attention ce matin… elle ne m'a pas écoutée… elle en fais toujours qu'a sa tête… »

C'est la voix de Suzanne. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une salle immaculée d'un blanc éclatant… ça fait mal aux yeux. Je ne vois pas trop où je suis. Ha… ça y est. Je me suis habituée à la lumière. C'est l'infirmerie. Suzanne est à côté de moi, assise sur le lit où je suis. En face d'elle, il y a Gon et Kirua. Pourquoi ils sont là ? Je m'en fiche…

-Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?! Me demande Suzanne en me sautant dans les bras.

-Oui, oui. Je me sens un peu mieux.

-Merci Kami-sama… je suis contente…

-C'est vrai ?! Tu vas mieux ?! Me dit Gon en en s'approchant vivement de moi.

-Oui, le mal de tête est parti…

Je regarde derrière Gon. Kirua est appuyé sur un meuble de la pièce et regarde dehors en mangeant une sucette. Il tourne deux secondes son regard vers moi puis regarde encore par la fenêtre.

-Je te l'avait dis Gon. On n'avait pas besoin de venir, elle va bien.

-…c'est qui qui s'est précipité vers le lycée rappelle moi ?!

-Tais toi… ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne supporte pas cette chose !

Je me lève précipitamment, du lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer… me mettent vraiment…hors de moi… Comment ose t-il dire ça ?!

-Si tu n'avais pas envie de venir alors ne viens pas !!! Mais ne conte pas sur moi quand tu auras un problème !!! IDIOT !!!

Mince. Je m'écroule au sol. Suzanne me retient.

-Je crois que tu vas te reposée oui !

-Excuse-moi...

* * *

**Kirua**: C'est quoi cette histoire pourie en plein milieu du chapitre ?

**Gon:** Ahem...!

**Kuroi-himitsu:** ... j'ai une grosse bosse à cause d'elle... TT^TT snif!

**Kirua:** Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre là dedans ?!

**Kuroi-himitsu:** ... je sais pas... TT^TT snif!

**Kirua:** Et le chat noir, il serv à quoi ?

**Gon:** Heu... à rien.

**Kuroi-himitsu:** snif! J'ai mal!

**Kirua:** T'avais qu'a lui donner autre chose qu'une tapette à mouche géante...

**Kuroi-himitsu:** ...pas bête.

**Kirua**: IDIOTE !

**La suite au prochain épisode...**

* * *

_**Reviews ?!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Kuroi

**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu(...)

**Disclaimer** : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages ( mise à part Kuroi ) Il appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre :** Romantique et ... c'est tout je crois...

**Couples : **Oui... enfin vous vérez bien...

**Note :** Et oui... Me revoilà ! Le grand retour ! Cela fait au moins un siècle que je n'ai pas écris et me revoilou ! Cette fic n'est pas encore terminée... je pense mettre encore un ou deux chapitre, pas plus. Merci de suivre mon histoire et surtout d'avoir patienter !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : un départ.**

Une semaine après, je reprends les cours tout à fait normalement, mis à part que mes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés de leur voyage d'affaires, et les vacances qui approchent à grands pas, plus que quelques jours. Les garçons logent chez moi le temps que mes parents s'absentent. Maintenant me voilà, allongée sur le canapé après une journée de cours, en train de faire mes devoirs sans penser à autre chose, seule dans le salon immense. Et si j'ai bien compris, je devrais avoir bientôt fini avec les maths, de quoi me reposée un peu et me mettre aux français. La fenêtre ouverte me donne une ambiance vraiment gelée dans la pièce mais j'adore. Quelques flocons de neige se faufilent à l'intérieur. Le paysage dehors est blanc. Les arbres, les quelques maisons alentours, et la ville toute entière d'ailleurs sont recouverts de neige. Je fini ma dernière équation et pose mon cahier sur mon ventre en contemplant le magnifique spectacle hivernale qui s'offrait devant mes pauvres yeux. Je les ferme et goûte au vent glacial flegmatiquement.

Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, je me sens dépassée. D'abord ces deux étrangers qui viennent débarqués dans ma vie sans prévenir, actuellement, je me dis que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils n'étaient pas là, et puis je me sens vraiment _étrange_ quand _il_ s'approche de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je ne supporte pas. Ça me fait mal à la poitrine, c'est atroce. C'est peut-être pas grave mais c'est… désagréable. Mince, je me répète… Je prends une grande respiration et aussi l'initiative de faire une petite pause dans mes leçons. Je mon te dans ma chambre, met une de mes rares robes lolita, même si j'aime en porter. Bleue clair pastelle, une de mes couleurs préférées en hiver, mon béret blanc et mes bottes blanches. J'attrape, hésitante, la poignée de porte et sorts dehors. La neige teint mes cheveux châtain clair. C'est agréable ! Je me faufile dans la forêt et me dirige vers le lac, là où l'on s'est vus tous les trois pour la seconde fois de notre vie. Ha ha ha ! Quand je parle comme ça, j'ai l'impression que cela fait depuis longtemps que je les connais alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin arrivée, je m'aperçois que le lac est gelé. Les animaux ne sont pas là. Quand il n'y a personne, cette forêt est vraiment calme. Je m'assois sur le rebord de celui-ci et touche la glace avec admiration.

Le temps passe… et me voilà toujours assise au même endroit sans avoir bougée le moins du monde. Je me regarde dans la glace et me trouve vraiment minable, je n'en voie pas la raison mais… Aïe ! Quelque chose a heurté ma tête…. ! Une boule de neige ?!

-Tu vas rester encore combien de temps à regarder autour de toi comme une cruche ?

Je me retourne et vois Kirua accroupit juste derrière moi, en train de me regarder avec ses yeux de chat. Normalement je lui aurais fait sa fête, même si ce n'est pas très réussi à chaque fois, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher un moment aussi plaisant. Je contente de lui répondre calmement.

-Rien de spécial. J'avais besoin de sortir.

-Tu ne t'énerves pas ?! me dit-il étonné.

-Non… je n'ai pas envie…

- ??? …je peux m'asseoir ?

-Fais comme tu veux.

Il a l'air surpris…

-…tu es bien gentille aujourd'hui.

-Non, pas spécialement…et puis, qu'insinues-tu par « aujourd'hui » ?!

-Rien rien…

Le silence qui s'installe est pesant, je n'aime pas ça… Je jette, des fois, certains coups d'œil vers lui et il y a une question qui me tracasse l'esprit depuis qu'il est arrivé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Hum ?

Il me regarde et hésite un instant.

-Nous allons partir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement ici. A la base, nous n'étions que de passage.

-Ha, je vois, vous me montrerez votre nouvel appartement à York Shin alors.

-Je crois que tu as mal compris… nous partons ailleurs qu'a York Shin City. Nous partons voyager… un peu partout.

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas bien… mais en me repassant la phrase dans ma tête, je saisis…

-Vous allez me laisser…seule ?

-…

Je baisse la tête, pour essayer de ne pas pleurer, je réussi à retenir mes larmes, je prends une grande inspiration et fais le plus beau sourire que je peux faire pour cacher ma tristesse.

-Bien ! Vous m'enverrez des lettres pour me dire comment vous allez ! D'accord ?

-…oui.

Il me souri à son tour, se lève et part en direction de la maison. Je me recroqueville pour ne pas faire entendre mes murmures. Comment ose t-il me dire ça … C'est la première fois que je me fais des amis… de vrais amis…comme eux ! Des perles d'eau coulent sur ma joue. Je crois que c'est trop pour moi. Je vais me retrouver seule, comme avant. Bien sûr, Suzanne est là mais ce n'est pas pareil…elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Gon et Kirua ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Ceux que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'étais pas sensée avoir un jour… Gon est super sympa et Kirua est…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… mais pourquoi je bloque sur lui à chaque fois ?!

-Ne crois pas trop que je vais me barrer après t'avoir dis quelque chose qui pourrais te mettre dans tous tes états.

-Kirua ?!

-Qu'est ce que j'avais dis.

-Ne me regarde pas…

-Tu pleures ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer ma phrase, il me plaque au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Arrête… !

-…j'attends une réponse.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répliquer ! Et puis lâche-moi !

-Enfin, je te retrouve. 'est mieux comme ça.

-Idiot ! Imbécile ! Crétin ! Lâche-moi !

-Si tu le souhaites tant.

Il me quitte et part vers la sortie de la forêt à pas lents. Je le rattrape par la jambe de son pantalon en le tenant bien fort pour ne pas qu'il se libère. Il s'arrête. Ne bouge plus d'un doigt. Prévoyant peut-être que je rajoute quelque chose sur ce.

-S'il te plait… ne me laisse pas toute seule…

Il est dos à moi. Patientant ou peut-être impatient justement. Je me rapproche de lui.

-…dis quelque chose…s'il te plait…

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Je veux entendre sa voix. Je veux qu'il me parle. Je veux qu'il m'embête. Je veux qu'il me mette en colère. Je veux qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais une action ! Des bras entourent ma taille. Il est derrière moi. Je me retourne. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

-Je ne pleurerais pas si tu restes ici avec Gon…

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, Gon et moi avons des choses à faire.

-Je ne le supporterais pas de rester seule à York Shin City…

-...

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonniez…

-Nous reviendrons sûrement…

-Je vous aime tous les deux. J'aime Gon et je t'aime. Je refuse que vous me laissiez tomber !

-Je…

Son visage s'empourpre. Il détourne ses yeux des miens et me détache de son étreinte. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai ressentie ça… Sans réfléchir, je m'approche de lui, prend sa tête dans ses mains et joint mes lèvres aux siennes. Son visage est brûlant malgré le froid. Il a l'air paniqué mais ne me repousse pas, il se calme, je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour renforcer le baiser. Au bout d'un moment, je fais une trêve pour reprendre mon souffle. Il a l'air blessé. Je me recule en baissant la tête.

-D- désolée… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prise…je n'aurais pas due insister…

-…

* * *

**Gon:** ... o_o''

**Kirua: **... O_O

**Kuroi-himitsu:** ...u_u''

**Kirua:** Aurais-tu l'immense ammabilitée de me dire ce qu'est ce petit moment intime à la fin de l'histoire ?

**Kuroi-himitsu:** je ne sais pas... je n'y suis pour rien. C'est pas moi l'auteur.

**Kirua:** ha bon ? Pourtant si regarde en haut de la page je vois "**Auteur :** Kuroi-himitsu(...)"

**Kuroi-himitsu:** L'auteur a due se tromper... il faudrait lui signaler.

**Kirua:** ... u_u** je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le message.

**Désolée. La scène a été scensurée à la publication. Veuillez patienter.**

**Kirua:** Encore un coup dans le genre et tu es morte.

**Kuroi-himitsu:** D'accord Kirua-sama...

**Gon, Léorio et Kurapika:** Et nous c'est quand qu'on apparais ?!

**La suite au prochain épisode...**

* * *

_**Reviews ?!**_


End file.
